


First Dance

by rockinviolinist



Category: Free!
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, just a drabble i wrote for a tumblr prompt, maximum fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinviolinist/pseuds/rockinviolinist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their wedding day and it's time for their first dance as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The song they dance to is called "The River flows in You" by Yiruma. I recommend looking it up and playing it while you read ^^

"Haru, no, I can't!

"Why?"

Makoto groaned in exasperation, quickly glancing both ways to make sure no one was looking before bending down to whisper in Haru's ear.

"I can't dance, you know that! I have two left feet, I'll look like an idiot!"

"You are an idiot," Haru sighed, turning to grab Makoto's wrists gently, bringing them down to his waist. "It's our wedding day."

"Yes, but-"

"Most couples dance at their wedding."

"Yes, but we didn't even practice! I've never danced with someone before!" he yelped, trying to pull his hands back. Haru kept his grip on them, however, and firmly brought them back to his waist. Their chests touched, and Haru could feel Makoto's racing heartbeat pounding out a rhythm with his own.

He looked up at Makoto through his eyelashes and watched his Adam's apple as he gulped.

"Good."

And before Makoto could protest any further, Haru had pulled him out onto the dance floor. He could hear squealing (probably Kou) and bursts of excited laughter from the crowd along with a distinct groan. Haru looked over and saw Rin pulling out his wallet while an excited Nagisa hovered over him.

He looked back to the man in front of him, who looked like he was about to faint. His hands trembled around Haru's waist and his smile looked shaky and strained. No. This would not do.

Haru reached down and grabbed Makoto's hand before bringing it up to his lips, lightly kissing the simple gold band adorning his finger. Makoto took a shaky breath and looked Haru in they eyes. Haru felt like he was falling.

"Makoto. It's ok. I'm here, and we're going to be fine," he whispered, bringing Makoto's hand back down. Makoto only nodded and before he knew it, a melody was playing and they were moving.

Haru lead the entire dance, moving slowly and carefully, keeping Makoto close to him. Meanwhile, Makoto moved in a daze, too focused on the music playing.

Makoto remembered this song. His mother used to play it when he was little, before she had the twins and got too busy to play anymore. It was a beautiful tune, soft and flowing. It wrapped around you and filled you up with warmth.

Haru only looked up from where his head was on Makoto's chest when he felt water droplets hitting the top of his head. Makoto was smiling, eyes glistening, looking down at his lover with tears streaming down his face.

“Haru,” Makoto choked out as they continued swaying side to side. “I love you so much.”

Normally, Haru would’ve quickly looked away and mutter something along the lines of “dummy”. But not this time. This time, he reached up and gently wiped away some of the tears with his thumb. Unconsciously, Makoto’s hand reached up and gently cupped Haru’s against his cheek. They continued swaying in that position even after the song had come to a quiet end.

Haru could hear quiet clapping and Rin trying to hide his sniffling, to no avail. He could hear everyone shuffling awkwardly when he and Makoto didn’t move after the song ended. He could hear, but he didn’t care.

This was his wedding, and he would dance with Makoto for as long as he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are appreciated.


End file.
